


Part of Me

by Kativachan



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Drama, Dreams, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Alteration, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyou couldn't understand the constant dreams he was having about Yuki. They seemed so real and vivid and true, but they were just dreams, right? What dark secret is everyone hiding, and why does Yuki so awkward around Kyou? Kyou wanted answers. Now. What no one realized, was that his dreams would lead him to the truth. But would it be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

This is based off the anime. I've read the manga, but I just want this to be based off of the anime. (I actually like the anime a little better. The manga ends WAY too happy for my liking. I like happy endings, but the ending of the manga was just too happy, haha) So Akito is still a male, and none of the characters that were manga-only will show up. (Except maybe Kureno and Ishizu/Rin, maybe) This story takes place the summer after Tohru, Kyou and Yuki graduate high school.)

Rating may eventually go up!

Sohma Yuki yawned as he turned onto his side in his bed and glanced at his clock. The bright red letters that bore into his eyes in the otherwise dark room read: 6:54 A.M. He didn't have to be up until 9, but he couldn't sleep. He had trouble sleeping for a while now. Ever since that day, he wasn't able to sleep like he used to.

He sighed as he pulled the covers off of his body and sat up. He looked at his nightstand; on it laid the picture and picture frame that Kyou had given him last Christmas.

He turned his face away from it quickly. It had only been a month since it happened, but Yuki was still having a hard time living day to day in the same house as Kyou.

Kyou didn't remember anything, of course, and had no clue what Yuki was going through. To him, everything was normal. He hated Yuki just as he always had.

Although Kyou now knew that he was 'free' and wasn't getting locked up anymore, he still tried his best to beat Yuki. However, Yuki would never fight him. He didn't have the energy to. He would simply push Kyou away, causing the orange top to taunt him even further.

Everyone saw the obvious pain Yuki was going through. Even Kyou saw it. Although, he never admitted it.

At this time, Yuki was just about at his breaking point. He couldn't deal with Kyou's hatred anymore. It was much too painful for him. He considered having Hatori erase his memories, but there were just so many reasons he refused to do it, though. It would be the easy way out, it would make him look weak. That, and Kyou's last words kept repeating themselves in his mind;

"Yuki, I'm sorry. Just, just don't forget everything that happened between us. I love you, and I always will. Whatever you do, don't give up on me and don't forget."

Those words stuck to him. Kyou told him not to forget, and that he'd always love him. It was impossible for Kyou to remember, Yuki knew that. Erasing one's memories was a permanent thing. There was no reversal. Yuki wouldn't give up. Maybe, somehow….someway, he'd be able to be with Kyou again. People forget things, but when they love someone, the love doesn't die.

Memories may fade, but Feelings never die.

"Ohayo Yuki-kun!" Tohru greeted. She was her usually cheerful self in the morning. She knew everything that had happened between Yuki and Kyou, and she knew of Hatori erasing Kyou's memories. She didn't dare mention it, though, because the last time she did, Yuki collapsed, and stayed locked up in his room all night, crying.

Tohru knew it was hard for Yuki. Especially with Kyou taunting him everyday. She tried her best to tell Kyou to leave Yuki alone, but he never listened.

"Ohayo…" Yuki said sleepily. He still hated mornings. He sighed as he leaned onto the table, waiting for Shigure to come down and eat…He was also waiting, for someone else, dreading his arrival.

"Ohayo Kyou-kun!" Tohru said as Kyou sat down with them. Yuki turned away, ignoring him.

"Damn it!" Kyou yelled as he threw his chopsticks. He walked up to Yuki, pulled him off the chair, and grabbed him by his collar, thrusting him against the wall. Yuki did nothing to defend himself. He could have easily pushed Kyou off, but instead let the nek grab him. He missed Kyou's touch. If this was the only type of touch, a rough touch, he'd get from Kyou, then he'd take it.

"Kyou-kun!" Tohru yelled, trying to stop Kyou from doing anything else. From having this develop into a fight.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't fight back, you're depressed, and you avoid me! What the hell happened within the last month? Everyone else seems to know what happened. What don't I know? What happened?" Kyou yelled as Yuki turned away. He couldn't stand looking into Kyou's angry eyes. It brought him to much pain.

"ANSWER ME!" Kyou yelled as he grasped Yuki's chin, forcing the boy to look into his eyes.

"Let go of me baka neko. Don't make me use force. You know very well you won't come out of this well." Yuki said as he pushed Kyou away, pausing a moment before running to his room and slamming the door shut.

He had gotten into the college of his choice, along with Tohru and Kyou. The three of them would be attending in mid September. However, they weren't going to dorm. They were staying with Shigure. The dog had offered them to stay as long as they wished.

Tohru was studying to be a kindergarten teacher. Kyou and Yuki both thought it suit her well. She'd make a great teacher. She would also be the kind of teachers that little boys had crushes on.

"Kyou-kun, you really should try to be a little nicer to him. He's had it hard this past month. It would be best not to taunt him." Shigure said calmly as he sat down.

"I've noticed…" Kyou said as he joined Shigure and Tohru in eating breakfast. A few minutes passed before Kyou asked. "...but why?" Causing Tohru and Shigure to look up at him, confused.

"Why what?" Shigure asked. Tohru bit her lip and began cleaning the table.

"Why is he acting like that? What the hell happened to him? Everyone seems to know except me. Everyone seems to be walking on egg shells with him." Kyou said.

"I thought you didn't care?" Shigure asked. Trying his best to avoid answering. He didn't know what to say. Kyou was right. Everyone did know except him.

"I don't! But it annoys me! He doesn't fight back. How the hell am I supposed to kick his ass and beat him if he doesn't fight back?" Kyou asked.

"You don't have any reason to beat him, you're not getting locked up anymore." Shigure replied.

"I know but-" Kyou paused in his sentence. He wasn't getting locked up. He knew that. But as he remembered the only reason he wouldn't get locked up, was if he beat Yuki. And he never beat Yuki…So why…why wasn't he getting locked up? What happened?

"Why aren't I getting locked up?" Kyou asked.

"Kyou-kun, does it really matter? You're free! That's the important thing." Tohru explained.

"Yes!"

"But, you're half free now, you should be happy. You should-" Shigure began, but Kyou cut him off.

"Fuck being happy! I want to know why I'm not being locked up! What happened? What the hell happened? Why'd Akito change his mind? Akito…Shit, I don't even remember talking to him about it…" Kyou said as he thought hard, trying to remember something…anything. His mind was completely blank though.

Shigure stood up slowly, and quietly escaped to his room. Kyou was smart. He was trying to get answers out of Shigure, and Shigure wouldn't give in.

Shigure knew Kyou would realize something happened, and question everyone. Shigure couldn't have that. It would only bring Yuki more pain, and that was something Yuki didn't need. He was so close to breaking point.

"Baka neko. Why does he have to be so nosy all the time? He could have just let it be." Yuki said silently as he collapsed on his bed, sobbing quietly. He wouldn't dare let Shigure and Tohru see him crying, and especially not Kyou.

In their University, they were taking different classes. They didn't have any together, since their majors were different.

Yuki was going to be a child psychiatrist. He made his final decision a while ago. Akito had put him through so much pain, and he never really had anyone to talk to about it. He wanted to help other people get things out of their minds. He didn't want anyone else to suffer like he did.

XOXOXOXO

Tohru blinked at the scene before her. She felt so bad for Yuki, he was so sad. She could tell that he missed Kyou. Which was ironic, Kyou never physically left. He was physically there, talking. Mentally, however, the Kyou that Yuki knew and loved was gone.

"Kyou-kun. Please try to be a little nicer to Yuki-kun." Tohru said before leaving the room, heading for her own.

"Damn it! Now she's even against me? What the hell is wrong with everyone?" Kyou wanted to yell and scream, he wanted to walk into Yuki's room and demand to know what was going on.

'Hey, wait a minute! Where'd that damn dog go?' Kyou thought to himself. He only now realized that Shigure was gone.

And, with a few curses on Kyou's part, he made his way the Shigure's room, assuming that he would be there.

XOXOXOXO

"Ha-san!" Shigure sang into the phone. Hatori sighed into annoyance and held the receiver away from his face because Shigure was so loud, and on top of that, Hatori was busy. He didn't like anyone annoying him when he was busy.

"I'm hanging up." Hatori stated casually.

"No! Really Ha-san, I need to talk to you about something." Shigure was serious now. It was something he did a lot. He was joking around and sarcastic at one moment, and the next, he was very serious.

"What is it?" Hatori asked, holding the phone to his ear now.

"It's Kyou. He…Well, he's not remembering exactly, but he's beginning to question why he doesn't remember certain things. He's curious as to why he doesn't remember speaking to Akito about his confinement." Shigure told the other Sohma.

"Well, you'll just have to avoid talking about it. It's what we all agreed when it was decided that Kyou and Yuki would still live with you." Hatori responded.

"It's not that easy Ha-san, he keeps bringing it up. And Yuki, he just about can't take it anymore. I don't know what to do. I keep telling Yuki it will be okay, but honestly, I don't think it will be, and I can't keep lying to him. He's a strong kid, but he can only take so much." Shigure said sadly. It was almost as if Yuki's mind has been deteriorated in the past month. He was depressed, and seeing Kyou only made it worse. It looks like Akito's plan was working.

"There is one thing to do Shigure." Hatori said. The doctor knew Yuki would fight at first, but eventually he would give in.

"Oh? And what would that be Ha-san?" Shigure asked. He thought over and over again how he would be able to help the poor rat, but he never came up with an answer.

Hatori's voice was heard over the phone, answering Shigure's question. Hatori couldn't be serious could he? Before Shigure could answer, Kyou barged into the room.

"Shigure! Stop trying to avoid me!" Kyou yelled at the dog. Shigure quickly said goodbye to Hatori before hanging up the phone.

"Hatori? It has something to do with him doesn't it? What did he do? Did he erase my memories?" Kyou asked and Shigure gasped. Kyou was too smart. He was figuring it out so quickly.

"No Kyou. Stop worrying about it so much. Worrying can give you wrinkles remember! And I doubt that you want that." Shigure said jokingly. He would do what Hatori said and avoid talking about Kyou's confinement for now.

"Damn it…forget it for now, I'll be back later!" Kyou said as he slammed the door of Shigure's room shut, very loudly.

XOXOXOXO

"Damn him! I'll find out what's going on." Kyou passed by Yuki's room and heard something that sounded a bit like crying. It was very low, and Kyou could barely hear it. Letting curiosity get the best of him, he is a cat after all; he quietly opened the door and peeked in.

Yuki was at the end of his bed, crying. What he was crying about, he didn't know. Nor was he supposed to care. Kyou sighed as he closed the door, not letting Yuki hear him.

"Why do I feel guilty? It's not as if he's crying over me, right?' Kyou asked himself as he went into his room. He had a summer job, working at a pet store, and he had to get dressed before he was late.

Yuki had a summer job as well; he worked at a plant store, but he had off today.

Tohru had a new job at a daycare center. She had gotten a large scholarship, which paid for all of her education. Although she still lived with the Sohma's, she still needed money to live off of, and money to save for the future.

Kyou sighed as he passed by Yuki's room for the second time. This time, there was no sound coming from the rat's room.

'Probably fell asleep.' Kyou assumed as he made his way downstairs. He really didn't want to be late for work, especially at the fault of the Yuki

XOXOXOXO

Shigure sighed. Yuki was definitely going to fight off what Hatori had said. After it all happened, Yuki wouldn't notice the difference. He'd be okay. He wouldn't hurt anymore.

"We can erase his memories, that way, neither of them remember."

So what do you think? I know some things might be a little confusing. It's supposed to be that way! Things will get explained throughout the duration of this story.

Please tell me what you think in a review! I'd love feedback!


	2. Memories

The breeze was gentle as Kyou and Yuki sat close together on the roof of their house late at night. Shigure and Tohru had long since gone to bed, leaving Kyou and Yuki alone in the living room. In order to have some privacy, they climbed on the roof, to look at the stars.

"It's peaceful." Yuki smiled leaning backwards slightly and balancing himself on his arms. Kyou looked at his outstretched hand and placed his own on top of it, intertwining their fingers. Jumping slightly, Yuki looked over at Kyou, eyes wide in shock.

"Kyou-"

"If holding your hand gets this reaction, what's going to happen when I try to kiss you or something?" Kyou asked. He wasn't angry. He was, in fact, a bit amused. Amused and almost happy. Happy he finally seemed to beat Yuki in something. While Yuki was getting flustered from only holding hands, Kyou was already feeling completely comfortable, and ready to move on to something more...exciting.

"I know! How about we try it now?" Kyou asked, grasping Yuki's hand a little harder, almost as if to keep him still. He leaned forwards, inches away from Yuki's lips.

"Gahh! What the hell?" Kyou yelled. He has fallen asleep at his desk while reading, and had a very interesting dream about Yuki. It seemed to be happening a little more often than he would have liked.

"Yuki?" Shigure's voice was heard from the other side of the bathroom door. A knock was also heard and Yuki panicked. He tried to clean up as much blood as possible before pulling up his sleeve, and covering the thin cut that he had on his wrist. This was the first time Yuki had done this, and he wanted to make sure no one found out. It was more of an experiment for Yuki, to see if it would make him feel better. To see if it would help balance out the pain in his heart.

It didn't.

"Yuki?" Another knock, this time louder then the first was heard.

"Are you okay?" Shigure asked, jiggling the doorknob, attempting to get inside the room.

"Let me in, I need to talk to you." His voice held concern.

Ever since Kyou's memories were erased, Yuki was a different person. Shigure, of course, had expected this. It was harder for Yuki than it was for Hatori. Kana had left after her memories were erased, and because of this, Hatori no longer saw Kana. He only knew that she was married, happy, and expecting a child. So, for that reason, Hatori was happy for her. Sure, he still felt some pain, but he was able to cope with it.

Kyou however, remained with Yuki. Yuki saw him everyday, Kyou taunted him, and hurt his feelings, unknowingly of course. Shigure knew that Yuki wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

Yuki wrapped the bloody razor inside of a small towel; he shoved it deep into the garbage, hiding the evidence. He only hoped that no one would find it. He didn't feel like answering any types of questions, and he knew that there would be many questions if any one found it.

Although, it was usually Tohru who emptied the trash, and Yuki was sure she wouldn't question anything. She'd probably figure the blood was from shaving or something. It was times like these that Yuki was thankful that Tohru was so naïve.

"Sorry Shigure." Yuki said as he quickly opened the door, reviling Shigure, dressed, as if he were going somewhere.

"Are you okay Yuki? What were you doing in there so long?" Shigure asked. Yuki was acting very cautious, and Shigure was slowly beginning to catch on.

"Nothing really. What's the matter? Are you going out somewhere?" Yuki asked, shutting the door behind him. He leaned up against it, his hands behind him. He was looking down at the floor.

"It's time for your monthly checkup, so I'm going to take you to go see Ha-san." Shigure lied. He had to lie. If he had told Yuki the truth, then he'd never be able to get Yuki to go with him.

"I just went two weeks ago Shigure." Yuki answered. Shigure was up to something, and Yuki was going to find out what it was.

"Yes, I know, but he wants you back. He feels as though your bronchi may be a bit weaker from your depression." Shigure said, adding in the last part quickly and quietly, not wanting to upset the teen any more then he already was. The excuse seemed very legit, and Yuki had no reason to doubt Shigure. For the most part, Yuki trusted Shigure.

"Okay, let's go then. We should just tell Honda-san that we're going out." Yuki said as he made his way down the stairs, wincing as his wrist rubbed against the railing.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Shigure asked as he saw Yuki's face contort in pain.

"Yes, I'm fine." Yuki answered, there was no way he was going to tell Shigure what he was doing.

"Honda-san, we're going out. We'll be back in about an hour or two." Yuki said as he slipped on his shoes and walked out the door, leaving Shigure alone to talk with Tohru.

"Tohru-kun, Ha-san is, well, he's going to erase Yuki's memories." Shigure cast his gaze down onto the floor.

"No! He can't do that! Yuki-kun doesn't want to forget." Tohru replied, with tears in her eyes. It killed her how much Yuki was suffering. She had seen how perfect the two were together. They fought like crazy, but that was the way they showed they cared.

"He's breaking. I've tried talking to him, but there's really nothing anyone can do. There's nothing anybody can do. This is the only way." Shigure told her.

"I have hope. Kyou-kun will remember! I know he will, their love was so strong." Tohru said.

"Tohru-kun, I want to believe that he'll remember, but, it's just not possible. Ha-san has done this many times before, as had people in the past. No one ever remembers once their memory is erased." Shigure spoke from past experience. Not once had anyone ever remembered. Hatori's special powers were flawless.

"Please. Please reconsider. For Kyou. For Yuki. For me." Tohru begged.

"I'm sorry Tohru-kun. It's over."

"Ha-san! How are you?" Shigure said happily as Yuki shook his head at Shigure's childish behavior. The older man never failed to act like a kid in front of his friend. He took a seat and waited for Hatori to begin his checkup. He just wanted it to be quick, so he could go home.

Hatori simply ignored the other man and walked over to Yuki. He sighed. It was his fault that Yuki was this way. He ignored Akito's orders when he was told to erase Tohru's memories. Why couldn't he do it with Kyou?

"Yuki, I want to apologize," Hatori began, and continued talking again when he realized that Yuki was listening to him:

"I know it's painful to you, losing Kyou like that. I take full blame for it. And, I'll take the pain away for you. You won't have to suffer anymore." Hatori said as he placed his hand gently over Yuki's eyes, closing his eyelids.

A loud noise was heard, followed by a curse, and the sound of the shutting of a door.

"Oh! Welcome home Kyou-kun!" Tohru greeted the cat. It was now around 9:30, and Kyou had returned from his job.

"Oi, where's Shigure and the damn rat?" Kyou asked as he grabbed an onigiri from the small platter on the table.

"Yuki-kun had to go for a checkup." Tohru lied. She couldn't tell Kyou the truth! That would lead to a lot of questions in which she couldn't answer.

"That damn rat is always getting sick." Kyou stretched his arms into the air, much like a cat. He was tired. He had run through the mall chasing a dog that had gotten lose from his job.

"Well, it might be the weather! It's been overly hot lately, so it might be effecting him." Tohru explained, trying to defend Yuki. She felt the need to.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"Don't you want anything to eat? I made sure there were leftovers saved for you from dinner!"

"Nah, I'm fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kyou-kun!" Tohru said when she realized that Kyou was already making his way upstairs.

Kyou twisted and turned, his dream was weird…Very weird!

"Yuki...I, I got you something." Kyou said, he didn't want to say anything about what he had heard. Yuki seemed okay, and he didn't want to make anything bad.

Kyou handed Yuki the present.

"Kyou, you didn't have to-" Yuki cut himself off handing Kyou his gift. Both boy's starred at each other, and opened their presents at the same time.

"You better not have gotten me anything girly!" Kyou said, causing Yuki to smile a bit.

Upon opening them, both boys starred at the picture and the frame in shock. And both boy's looked so...surprised.

They looked up at each other, speechless.

They didn't talk, didn't move, didn't even breath. They just starred at each other's eyes, as if in a trance, getting closer, until their foreheads were touching. Kyou brought his hand up to Yuki's chin, caressing it gently. He rubbed his thumbs against Yuki's lips.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" Kyou yelled as he sat up quickly. What was up with that dream? Why did he dream about Yuki of all people?

"Why do I keep dreaming about him? What the hell is wrong with me?" A knock was heard on his door, and Kyou turned his head.

"Kyou-kun, are you okay?" Tohru asked through the closed door. She seemed worried. She slowly opened the door and looked over at her friend.

"Nothing, just a damn dream." Kyou said as he fell back down onto the bed, sighing. Tohru watched him for a few moments before turning away and leaving.

"Dream Kyou. Your dreams will guide you." She whispered as she slowly shut the door, saying one more thing before returning to her room.

"Dream a dream."

'Dream a Dream' was originally going to be the name of this story. I was inspired to call it 'Part of Me' from Katy Perry's song.


	3. Hesitation

"I know it's painful to you, losing Kyou like that. I take full blame for it. And, I'll take the pain away for you." Hatori said as he gently placed his hand gently over Yuki's eyes, closing his eyelids.

It took a few seconds for Yuki to realize exactly what was happening, and when he did, it was just in time. He kicked, punched, and thrashed like crazy, trying his best to escape from the dragon's hand. He didn't want his memories erased! He didn't want to forget Kyou…his Kyou. He wouldn't. He refused to. He'd keep his memories for Kyou. For himself.

"NO!" Yuki yelled and pushed Hatori away, hard. The force caused the doctor to fall to the floor. Yuki got up and ran to the other side of the room. He was shaking, and he kept saying 'no' and shaking his head. Slowly, he slid down onto the floor, and took his head in his hands.

"Ha-san, are you okay?" Shigure asked as he held out his hand to help the man up. Hatori simply pushed Shigure's hand away and stood up himself.

"Yes, I'm fine. Yuki is the one who needs help right now." Hatori walked over to the trembling boy, and placed his hands on Yuki's shoulders, trying to comfort him. Yuki, however, didn't want comfort. Especially not from the man who had put him in this position in the first place.

"Yuki, listen to me. I know it's hard for you, but the pain will all be gone soon. You won't have to live with the pain anymore. I can help you. I can take it all away." Hatori whispered as he pulled Yuki's hands away from his face, holding them gently within his own. Hatori believed that he had to do this. Ever since Kyou's memories were erased, Yuki wasn't even able to think straight. He was sinking deeper and deeper into depression.

"No! Don't do it! I want to keep my memories." Yuki responded, eyes wide and fearful.

"It's only going to bring you more pain." Hatori told him, remembering how hard it was at first for him when Kana had left. Hatori however, believed Yuki had it much than he ever did.

"I'd rather be able to remember it. I don't want to forget what happened between us. If you erase my memories, it'll be like it never happened." Yuki whispered. He was shaking so much and he felt sick.

Hatori sighed. Yuki was right. If he did erase Yuki's memories, then it would be as if nothing had happened. And what would happen to Yuki then? He would still know what Akito did to him. Yuki healed because of Kyou. How would Yuki act if he didn't remember that? He may be even worse than he was now.

"Yuki, you won't remember, so it doesn't really matter." Shigure told him. Shigure knew how much Yuki was holding onto his memories. He knew how much Yuki loved Kyou, and how much he wanted to keep his memories. Shigure cared about Yuki too much too see him suffer.

"No," Yuki whispered, shaking his head. He wouldn't be defeated.

"…NO! Kyou told me not to forget, so…I'm not going to forget! I'll never forget! I want to keep my memories. I want to remember." Yuki began sobbing. He couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

"It's okay Yuki." Hatori closed in on the boy again, placing his hand over Yuki's face again. His hand was shaking, and he held onto Yuki's shirt lightly. Yuki wouldn't fight this time; he was too weak to fight back.

Shigure covered his eyes as a bright light swallowed the small room. Yuki fell backwards onto the floor.

XOXOXOXO

"Okay, goodnight." Tohru hung up the phone. Tears were threatening to spill out of her big, brown eyes. Shigure had just told her what had happened. Told her that Yuki struggled and fought, but in the end, Hatori erased his memories.

She couldn't even begin to imagine how Yuki felt.

'No…their love will still find a way, somehow. It was so strong! Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun I know you can pull through this.' Tohru thought to herself. She felt so bad for both boys. They suffered so much. It wasn't fair. All they ever did was love each other. Why was that so bad? The cat and rat finally got along, accepted each other.

Just like that.

It was all over.

Tohru turned to the footsteps that were coming from the door. Kyou had returned home from work for the night.

"What's up?" Kyou asked as he rubbed his eyes of the sleepiness. It wasn't extremely late, but he was feeling overly tired lately.

"Yuki-kun and Shigure are staying over with Hatori-san tonight." Tohru told the cat. He looked at her eyes and realized how puffy and red they were, as if she had been crying.

'What could be wrong with her? It looks like she was crying.' Kyou thought to himself. He knew Tohru was overly sensitive, so it could honestly be something stupid she was crying about.

"Tohru, what's-" Tohru's eyes widened slightly, realizing that Kyou was going to ask her why she was crying. She turned away from him and ran up the staris as fast as she could and shut (and locked) her door.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on around here!" Kyou yelled out in annoyance.

XOXOXOXO

Yuki rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He was in Hatori's office, on the makeshift bed, with a blanket draped over him.

'They must have dragged me out of here after...' Yuki's eyes widened as he realized that he was able to remember everything that had happened last night. Hatori erased his memories! But…

For some reason.

It didn't work.

'It didn't work. Why didn't it work?' Yuki asked himself. He was of course, happy. He didn't want his memories erased, but he did want to know why it didn't work. Hatori had always erased peoples' memories for years and it had never failed before, and the fact that he still had his memories was weird. Why was now different?

Yuki could have jumped for joy! It didn't work he still remembered Kyou and all the wonderful things that happened between them, but it also brought him great pain.

"Good morning Yuki. How are you feeling today?" Hatori asked as he took a seat next to Yuki.

"I…uh…" Yuki began. He didn't know whether or not he should tell Hatori that it didn't work.

"Hatori. What happened?" Yuki asked. He wasn't exactly sure what happened. He knew that Hatori tried to erase his memories, but for some odd reason, he still had them. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it from Hatori, either. The man was fairly good at reading people. That, and when he saw that Yuki was still depressed, he'd know right away.

"It didn't work," Hatori sighed.

"I didn't think it did." Hatori replied, sitting down on his swivel chair, facing the younger man.

"Why...?" Yuki trailed off.

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest." Hatori let out a small breath.

It's not like Yuki was angry or worried that it didn't work, he just wanted to know why.

"I think it was because I...hesitated. At the very last moment. Just a little bit." Hatori admitted.

"You hesitated?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. The look in your eyes when you found out what I was going to do, all of your struggling, I just...hesitated for a split second, right before I did it. I think that's why I didn't work. I didn't put all of my energy into it." Hatori explained to the younger man.

"What's going to happen now?" Yuki asked sadly.

"I don't know, Yuki. What do you want to do?" Hatori asked. For once, he'd listen to the young man, and try to help him, instead of taking the easy way out.

"I don't know Hatori. I have no idea. Everyone keeps telling me that Kyou won't remember. But I don't care. I don't want to forget. I want to remember everything that happened between us. I don't care how much it hurts."

"If that's what you really want, Yuki, that's fine. You do know the consequences right? He isn't going to remember." Hatori explained.

"It's okay. I know. He told me to keep my memories...he told me to have hope, and I will." Yuki smiled. He didn't care how impossible everything was. He didn't care that everything was against him. He'd keep his memories and keep hoping.

XOXOXOXO

"Kyou, what are you doing?" Yuki asked, his pretty violet eyes widening slightly.

"Kissing your neck. Why? What's wrong? Is the rat afraid or something?" Kyou laughed gently, going back to kissing Yuki's neck. Kyou was quite enjoying the sounds coming from the rats mouth. Yuki always beat him at everything. Fighting, sports at school, even his grades. It always made Kyou happy that anything to do with kissing, or their (secret) relationship, Yuki was clueless and Kyou always had to take control.

"Shut up you stupid cat." Yuki closed his eyes, giving into the pleasure. He didn't know his neck was his weak spot.

"Hey Yuki, why don't we take this to your room? Or mine, whatever, I don't care."

"What?" Yuki was suddenly more aware.

"You heard me. What's wrong? Scared it will lead to something more? Come on, it's going to happen eventually." Kyou smirked. He enjoyed having power over the rat.

"Shut up you stupid cat! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Okay. I'll spell it out for you. Let's go upstairs to my room, and have sex."

Kyou sat up, sweating. His heart was pounding, his eyes were wide, and his hair was messed up from sleeping. He looked down at his hands, which were shaking.

"Why the hell does this keep happening to me?" Kyou yelled. His constant dreams about Yuki were beginning to take it's toll on him, and not because he was disgusted.

It was because for some odd reason.

He kind of liked them.

Haha, oh Kyou...of course you'd enjoy the dreams.

Hmm, so Hatori didn't erase Yuki's memories. That's good.

Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! I know there aren't many people who come to this section, so it makes me happy to all those who are reviewing. You guys rock!


	4. Reasons

"Yuki, before you go, will you please explain something to me?" Hatori sat down on the chair near Yuki's bed. He lit a cigarette and leaned back, starring at the boy for a few seconds, waiting for him to respond.

"What is it?" Yuki questioned. He had no clue what Hatori could possibly want from him now.

"Your wrists? What happened exactly?" Hatori asked. Of course Hatori knew what had happened. It was obvious to Hatori that Yuki had cut himself on purpose, but the older man wanted to hear what the rat would say, to see if he would try to lie and cover it up. Which was most likely what he would try to do.

XOXOXOXOXO

Kyou almost growled as he splashed some cold water onto his face. It was the morning now, and his night was filled with Yuki…dreams about Yuki. They were only dreams, but they felt so real! As if he did those things with Yuki before. But no, that was impossible. Why the hell would he want to kiss, or even go near the damn rat anyway? He hated the rat.

For some reason, when he said it now, even to himself, it felt as if it was a lie. As if he was lying to himself. But that was wrong, he hated the nezumi, always did, and always would. So, why now, of all times was he having second thoughts? Nothing had changed between the two, at least nothing big. And he knew that he didn't forget anything.

"Damn rat…" Kyou muttered to himself as he remembered another one the dreams he had about Yuki only last night.

"Yuki. I'm sorry." Kyou said silently.

"Sorry about what?" A voice said, causing Kyou to jump in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here damn rat? Why aren't you at the banquet with everyone else, don't you want to be with them? Having fun?" Kyou asked as he sat back down, and Yuki sat next to him.

"Kyou. To tell you the truth. The one true person I want to be with tonight." Yuki paused. Searching in his heart if he truly meant it.

"Is you."

"GAH!" Kyou yelled as he splashed more water on his face, in attempts to rid his mind of the dream…But, something was pushing him to remember it. Something in his mind wanted him to remember the dream, for some reason…Some strange reason.

He was dreaming more and more about Yuki. The first one occurred a few weeks ago. It was very vague, and all he remembered was Yuki collapsing into Akito's arms, and then there was a bright light, and that was all he remembered. He had the dream again a few nights ago, and it was still as vague as the first time.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Yuki?" Hatori called out after some time when Yuki didn't answer him.

"I…I was trying to cook...and I…" Yuki couldn't finish. He knew that Hatori knew the truth, so what could he do or say? What was the use of lying to the doctor when he knew the truth? It wouldn't matter anyway.

Yuki heard Hatori sigh and stand up.

"Yuki, I know it's difficult. Very difficult. Remember, I went though the same thing you did," He paused. He didn't want Yuki to think he was trying to compare him to what happened to Kana.

"I suppose it is a lot different for you. You have to deal with it everyday. It was cruel what Akito did, and it was cruel what I did Yuki, and I do sincerely apologize. You can't hurt yourself over it though. Something good will come out of all of this." The doctor told the younger Sohma.

"Something good? Are you saying he might remember?" Yuki asked, hoping Hatori would say yes. But it was far from that.

"No Yuki. I'm sorry. He won't remember. He'll never remember, but, even though his memories are gone, his feelings aren't. Deep down, he still loves you Yuki. He just doesn't know it yet. Give him a little bit of time."

"Hatori, he doesn't remember anything between us. All the things we shared. How much we struggled. The night we…" Yuki couldn't continue on…He just couldn't say anymore. He couldn't even think about it. It was too painful.

"It'll be okay Yuki. Just remember that memories may fade, but feelings never die." Hatori told the teen.

"Are you ready to go Yuki?" Shigure asked, leaning against the door frame. Hatori had told Shigure that he didn't erase Yuki's memories the moment after he passed out.

"Ha-san, what's wrong?" Shigure asked. His friend was shaking uncontrollably.

"I couldn't do it. I hesitated at the last minute. I just couldn't do it to him." Hatori sighed, moving to pick the young man up.

"You hesitated? So you definitely didn't erase his memories?" Shigure asked, moving so he could help the dragon pick Yuki up, and place him on the bed that was in the next room

"I let Akito control everything that happened to Kana. I listened to him and erased Kyou's memories. I can't do this to Yuki. He was in pain, but he wants to keep his memories. I can't go against his wish anymore." Hatori explained. Shigure placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Ha-san. I'm sure Yuki will be very happy when he wakes up."

"Yes Shigure, let's go." Yuki said as he glanced quickly at Hatori, before following Shigure out of the door. The main house wasn't far from Shigure's house, so they were able to walk home. Yuki wouldn't want to get in a car with Shigure, anyway.

"Are you feeling okay Yuki?" Shigure asked the rat.

"Why do you ask?" Yuki said. It was going to be hard, but he'd figure out how to do it…somehow. In order to remember Kyou, it was well worth keeping his memories. He missed Kyou so much. Kyou was so close yet so far. He was right there, but he wasn't. It was ironic how easy it seemed.

"It'll be okay Yuki. Something good will happen, eventually. And to think, when we get home we will be able to have Tohru's wonderful cooking! What can be better than that?" He was trying his best to cheer Yuki up. It was hard, he knew so much about Yuki and Kyou, and it was useless now. Kyou's memories were forgotten. Yuki would have a hole in their heart.

Yuki sighed as the pair walked back to the house.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Kyou-kun, are you okay?" Tohru asked when she saw Kyou's hair soaked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Is the damn rat and Shigure back yet?" Kyou asked.

"No, not yet." Tohru told him. As a second though, she added in "Why?"

"Because I'm hungry! And I know how much you hate eating without them." Kyou replied quickly, not too sure why he wanted to know when Yuki would be home. He never really cared before.

"Oh! Well, Kyou-kun I think they'll be home soon and then we can eat!" Tohru replied, smiling, as she walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Kyou shook his head and sighed. He was tired. Lately, he had been tired; because of the dreams, he had been losing a lot of sleep. Normally, he rarely remembered his dreams, but now, any dream he remembered, would be about Yuki. He didn't want to dream about Yuki anymore, and it wasn't because he hated it, no, it would have been easier if he did. It was because he actually kind of liked the dreams he was having, of course, he would never admit it. He was more curious than anything else, though.

It felt as though there was something missing, and what annoyed him most was that he didn't know what it was, but it sure as hell annoyed him!

"Kyou-kun!" Shigure sang, disrupting Kyou's thoughts.

"We're home! Tohru! We're so hungry, have you started to prepare breakfast? I can't wait to have your wonderful cooking!" Shigure sang as he made his way towards the kitchen

"Damn rat, What the hell is wrong with you anyway? Why did you have to spend the night there?" Kyou asked.

"No reason, why?" Yuki responded.

"Damn it! Why is everyone asking me why? I just wanted to know! Damn rat, that's the last time I care about you." Kyou left, scowl present on his face, and he said something that sounded like: "Feh! What a waste of time."

Yuki frowned. Was that all he was? Was that all he ever was to Kyou? Just a waste of his time?

"Is that all I am Kyou? A waste of time?" Yuki asked, sadly. It wasn't Kyou's fault. It wasn't his fault at all. He didn't choose to forget. So the fact that he was so mean was natural; he was just acting "normal" wasn't he? Yuki didn't blame Kyou, and he didn't even blame Hatori. The man was just following orders. He had no other choice. The one he blamed was Akito. Akito was the one who ordered it.

"What did you say?" Kyou asked angrily, as he turned back around to face Yuki. He had heard what Yuki said, and was very curious as to why he said it. He was wondering a lot of things lately. Wondering why everyone was so damn secretive, and why everyone seemed to stop talking when he was around.

"W…what?" Yuki stammered. He hadn't expected Kyou to hear what he had said. He said that statement to himself, not to Kyou. He had no intention on letting Kyou hear anything.

"You said something damn rat. I heard you." Kyou took a step towards Yuki, who, in return backed up one step. It was hard to be so near Kyou without pulling the cat into his arms, and telling him everything that had happened between them. Telling Kyou that his memories were erased.

"Yuki, what's wrong? You're not scared of me are you?" Kyou smirked. For some reason, seeing Yuki back away from him made him excited. For whatever reason, Yuki was afraid to be near him! That must be it! Yuki was probably scared, because he knew that Kyou was able to beat him now.

Kyou took another step forward, and another. All the while, Yuki backed up until his back was up against the wall. Kyou smirked again. He placed his hands on either side of Yuki's head, and leaned in close, so that their noses were almost touching.

Yuki gasped in surprise. Why would Kyou do that? Why was he leaning in so damn close? Yuki closed his eyes and sighed. He could feel Kyou's breath on his neck. It felt so nice. Just like old times.

"Damn rat!" Kyou yelled, snapping Yuki out of his thoughts. As Yuki slowly opened his eyes, Kyou let his eyes meet them. As soon as they did, he felt a shiver run down his spine, and run throughout his body. It felt like a spark. As if he was just electrocuted. But it didn't hurt, it felt…right.

Kyou backed up quickly, confused as to what had happened. It felt weird. He felt it the moment their eyes met. What was it? It felt almost as if he could see into Yuki's soul. He was depressed over something. Something big, and it had to do with someone else. Someone that he had lost.

Who was it though?

"Yuki-kun! Kyou-kun! Breakfast is ready!"

So what do you guys think thus far? Do you think Kyou will remember and he and Yuki will have their happy ending? Hmm, we shall see! I actually have the story that comes before this written completely. How they actually got together. Once this is complete, I'll post it! I just need to desperately edit it and rewrite some parts!

Review please :)


	5. Gasping

This chapter is out because of DudeYBL. So I dedicate this chapter to her :D

 

Everyone sat in awkward silence at the table during breakfast. Shigure quickly grabbed his meal and disappeared to his office, to work on one of his manuscript that was supposed to be done over a week ago. Yuki was concentrating on his food, playing with it, but not really eating. While Kyou would look up from his meal to steal some glances at Yuki. Tohru was watching the whole scene with wide, curious eyes.

'Yuki-kun doesn't seem to notice that Kyou-kun keeps watching him. But why is Kyou-kun watching him in the first place. Oh no! Did I miss something? I hope they're okay! I hope nothing is wrong now that Yuki-kun went to see Hatori-san.' Tohru was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Kyou and Yuki were calling out her name, trying to get her attention.

"She's freaking out! What the hell is wrong with her?" Kyou yelled, looking at Yuki.

"I don't know Kyou." Yuki replied, placing his hand on her shoulder and shaking her slightly.

"Honda-san?" He said, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was thinking about something. I didn't mean to scare you two. Please continue your food! Yuki-kun, why don't you tell us how your visit with Hatori-san went. Are you okay?" Tohru asked. She wanted to break the silence and possibly get Yuki talking a little.

"Everything is fine, as usual. Thank you for asking, Honda-san." Yuki smiled, continuing his meal in silence.

"Tch, what's the point of even going anymore? Every time you go, you're always fine. Seems stupid and pointless if you ask me." Kyou added in as he ate his meal, twirling his chopsticks around.

"It's for precaution, Kyou-kun! Yuki-kun can never be too safe! It's better to have check ups just in case, even if nothing is wrong." Tohru explained, smiling. She was happy and relieved that Kyou wasn't picking a fight with Yuki, and that Yuki seemed okay about everything at the moment.

"I still don't see the point."

"Well then, stupid cat, live a day like I do and then come back and tell me that!" Yuki replied, raising his voice slightly. He stood up quickly, causing he chair to screech against the floor in the silent room, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving his meal unfinished.

"Yuki-kun..."

"What the hell is wrong with him? Still being all pissy?" Kyou asked.

"Kyou-kun, you don't understand what he's going through." Tohru said softly as she watched the doorway, as if Yuki would reappear. She knew he wouldn't, though. He was most likely locked away in his room, alone.

"Well then tell me Tohru. Tell me what the hell has been wrong with the stupid rat since graduation! Tell me what his problem is. Tell me what's wrong with him." Kyou sighed, shaking his head. At first, he was just annoyed at Yuki's attitude and depressive state. Now, he almost felt guilty. Why, he had no idea.

'Damn it, my head hurts.' Kyou thought as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong, Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked, suddenly at his side.

"Nothing. Just a headache. I think I'm going to go get some fresh air before work. Do me a favor and come get me in an hour." The red-eyed teen explained as he got out of his seat and left the kitchen. He too left his meal unfinished.

"Just hang on a little longer, Yuki-kun. I think everything will turn out okay in the end." Tohru smiled, wiping the stray tear from her eye.

XOXOXOXOXO

Hatori hated the fact that some of the Sohma saw him as a terrible person. He had erased the memories of many people during his lifetime. Friends of the Zodiac, family members, and even lovers. He hated it. He hated what he did, and he hated that he hurt others in the process.

It wasn't his choice, though. Jsut as the Sohma's of the Zodiac didn't ask to be cursed, he didn't ask to have the 'gift' of the power to erase memories. It took more of a toll on him than anyone would have guessed. He hated having to erase Yuki's friends memories when he was little, it killed him to erase Momiji's mothers memories, and it broke his heart to have to erase Kana's. It also crushed him to erase Kyou's.

Hatori saw how much in love they were, he saw how Kyou helped heal Yuki, and helped him get over what Akito had done to him. Hatori saw how happy they were together, and how happy they could have been. They could have had a good life, a wonderful future together, if Hatori hadn't listened to Akito.

It wasn't Akito's idea to erase Yuki's memories. It was actually Shigure's, but not because Shigure was cruel. It was because he couldn't stand seeing Yuki in pain anymore. While Hatori could understand that, he just couldn't bring himself to erase Yuki's memories.

Hatori wouldn't bring pain upon anyone anymore. Sure, erasing Yuki's memories would possibly solve his broken heart, but what about everything else? That terrible thing that Akito had done to him...Yuki would remember that. Kyou helped him through it, and Yuki wouldn't remember how Kyou helped heal him. So would Yuki sink back into denial and depression?

Hatori had no idea. All he knew, was that seeing the miserable, heart-broken look in Yuki's eyes, right before he was going to erase his memories, made Hatori want to help him.

Every single incident in the past involving memories was clear. No one remembered. Ever.

Or at least, that's what Hatori is supposed to believe.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Yuki. Yuki it's alright. I'm here. It's going to be okay." Kyou spoke softly, sitting on the bed next to the shivering teen. Yuki was sitting up against the wall, hugging his knee's to his chest, shivering slightly. His eyes were squeezed shut, blocking out anything he could.

"No...no! You don't understand Kyou! How could you understand?" Yuki asked, speaking quickly, his breathing uneven and labored.

"Maybe I don't, and maybe I can't, but I'm here, Yuki. I'm here to help you. To make you feel wanted. To make you feel loved." Kyou moved closer to the teen, who was now watching him cautiously.

"I'd never hurt you like he did, and I'll make sure he'll never hurt you again." Kyou said as he slowly pulled Yuki to him. At first, Yuki resisted. He didn't want to be held...by anyone! Not after what happened last night! All he wanted to do was be left alone.

"Come here, damn rat." Kyou teased gently. It actually caused Yuki to calm down, and let go as he laid in Kyou's arms.

"I love you, Yuki. I won't let Akito-"

"Kyou-kun!" Tohru's voice snapped him out of his sleeping state, causing him to gasp loudly and sit up quickly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Kyou-kun, I didn't mean to scare you...but you told me to come get you. I had no idea you were sleeping though." Tohru spoke quickly, apologizing just as she normally does.

"Okay, okay, it's fine! I need to go see Yuki now." Kyou brushed her off, for once, not really caring nor listening to what she was babbling on about. He had to see Yuki to see what happened to him.

'I don't care if it's a dream...it was so real. Something happened to him and I need to know what.' Kyou said to himself as he climbed down from the roof, and into the house immediately making his way to Yuki's room. He knocked once, and then let himself in, not waiting for Yuki to answer.

"Kyou, what the-" Yuki begin, sitting up from his position on the bed.

"What did Akito do to you?" Kyou demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki replied, his violet eyes widening in shock.

"Don't play games with me you damn rat! Something happened between you and Akito. Something bad. Tell me what happened!" Kyou raised his voice and clenched his fists. He didn't care that Yuki didn't seem to want to talk. He'd make him talk.

"It's not something I talk about." Yuki replied, trying to stay calm.

'How can he possibly know what happened? Can...can he be remembering?'

"I don't give a shit! Tell me what he did to you!" Kyou reached out and grabbed Yuki's wrist, pulling him to his feet and closer to him.

"Wha-"

"He hurt you. I don't know how, but he hurt you in some way...Please tell me. Tell me what he did to you...so I can..." Kyou trailed off, looking into Yuki's wide, violet eyes. Yuki looked so shocked and frightened.

"So you can what?" Yuki replied back, softly.

"So I can..." Kyou felt his heart pounding in his chest. He felt so nervous, and didn't even know why. Yuki was standing so close, and Kyou still held his wrist in his hand. The hold wasn't tight anymore, and Yuki could easily pull away. Kyou could also just as easily let go.

He didn't want to.

Something in his mind was screaming at him, telling him to do something to Yuki.

He just wasn't sure what.

Before he knew it, he was leaning in to the gray-haired teen. Kyou wasn't sure what he was doing, but he didn't care. It just felt right.

"Kyou-kun? Where are you? You have to go to work now! Kyou-kun!" Whatever bizarre trance Kyou was in, he was out of it the moment he heard Tohru calling his name.

"Well...I'll get it out of you some way, damn rat! One way or another!"

Once Kyou was gone, Yuki collapsed to the floor in shock.

"What's happening. There's no way he can know what happened...He has to be remembering! That's the only way." Yuki was kneeling on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. His heart was pounding, and his breathing was coming out in short gasps.

Yuki closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his chest, trying to even out his breathing. It wouldn't do him any good to have an attack right now.

'Calm down.' Yuki told himself, remembering the breathing exercises that Hatori taught him. After everything happened with Akito, Yuki had attacks more often, so Hatori taught him some breathing exercises to calm himself down. Most of the time they worked, but...

In rare occasions, they didn't.

"Ho...Honda-san!" He called out weakly, hoping the girl was close by, and hoping that she would hear him. Yuki had no idea what to do if Tohru (or anyone else) didn't come soon.

Yuki gripped his chest, finding it harder and harder to breath every moment.

"Yuki!" Shigure's voice sang throughout the hallway, coming closer.

"Sh...Shigure." Yuki replied, gasping for breath.

"Yuki?" Shigure called out again, hearing the weak voice. He knew exactly what was wrong. He had dealt with Yuki having an attack more than once.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Shigure appeared in the doorway, immediately running to his side, holding the younger man against him.

"Tohru!" Shigure yelled out frantically, much louder than Yuki had, and within seconds, the brown-haired teenager was standing at the door, her eyes wide and worried.

"Oh no! Yuki!" She gasped, ready to run to his side as well, but was stopped by Shigure.

"He's going to be okay, I just need you to call Ha-san for me. Can you do that? Tell him what's wrong, and have him come over right away." She didn't reply, and instead ran down the stairs, towards the phone, ready to call Hatori.

"It's okay Yuki, you'll be alright."

Kyou is really starting to remember now, hurting Yuki in the process, but remembering! Hopefully it won't be too late if (or when) he does remember!


	6. Safe

**AN** : Someone reviewed saying that it's 'Kyo' and not 'Kyou'. I've honestly seen it both ways. Does it bother anyone that in my story it's spelled 'Kyou'? If so, I'll change it! Like I said, I've seen it spelled both ways, and just seem to like 'Kyou' better.

 

 

Akito was **not** a very happy man right now.

 

He was _infuriated_ to find out that Yuki had an asthma attack.

 

The young man hadn't had one in quite some time, and now, all of a sudden, Yuki passed out unexpectedly and was rushed to the hospital. The attack was too strong, that there was no other choice but to bring him to the hospital, and he was staying at the hospital overnight, so he could be monitored, just to be safe.

 

It seemed to Akito, that lately, Yuki wasn't very healthy, and would perhaps, have to be watched more closely. 

 

Akito smirked.

 

It was possibly that Yuki might have to move back to the main house, so that Hatori could keep a closer on on him. That would mean Akito would be able to see him more often now, too.

 

Perfect.

 

'I'd like that.' He thought.

 

'I'd like that very much, Yuki. I do miss you quite a bit. It would be nice to have you back here, and so close to me.'

 

**XOXOXOXOXO**

 

“Hey, hey Kyou!” A voice called out. Kyou was at the register, ringing up a customer, when his boss had called out to him, sounding a little flustered and worried.

 

“What is it?” Kyou replied, turning to his boss after he finished up with the customer, who had taken her bag and walked off.

 

“Your cousin, Shigure called,” His boss began, taking a deep breath and hoping Kyou would take the news okay. 

 

“He said that your cousin, Yuki, had an severe asthma attack and had been rushed to the hospital.” Kyou gasped at this, dropping the scanner that he was still holding. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, and he could suddenly feel himself getting colder and colder.

 

“Hey, listen, you can leave, okay? I know your cousin must mean a lot to you, so go ahead. It's alright.” Kyou's boss offered, not liking the way Kyou was acting. He guessed that Kyou was really close to his cousin, to react like that. Kyou was usually _fairly_ calm when it came to his emotions (although he did have outbursts of anger at times).

 

Kyou was gone before his boss even got a response.

 

**XOXOXOXOXO**

 

Yuki groaned as he opened his eyes, immediately realizing that he was not in his own bed. He wasn't even home. He was somewhere completely different.

 

“Hospital?” He coughed, clearing his throat. 

 

“Ah, you're awake.” Hatori said gently, getting his attention. Yuki looked over to him and blinked once. Hatori was sitting in a nearby chair, reading some sort of book.

 

“What happened?” Yuki asked. All he could remember was having an asthma attack. The rat sat up so that he was more comfortable, and able to talk to Hatori more politely.

 

“You had an attack, and fainted,” Hatori shifted and placed his book on the stand near Yuki's bed.

 

“Luckily, Shigure heard you calling out. He stayed with you, and sent Tohru to call me. I'm not exactly sure what would have happened if he didn't get to you in time.” Hatori explained.

 

“I see.” Yuki replied, not sure what else to say. 

 

“What happened? You've been very healthy lately. Did something trigger it?” The older man inquired, wanting to find out exactly what had triggered Yuki's attack, so they could make sure it didn't happen again. It wasn't good that Yuki was having attacks strong enough to land him in the hospital.

 

“It was Kyou, he-” Yuki swallowed the lump in his throat, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. 

 

“He...he asked me what happened between Akito and myself. He...how can he know about that? He demanded that I tell him what happened. He began to say something, but Honda-san called out his name and sort of,” Yuki paused for a moment, trying to find the correct word. “Snapped him out of it.”

 

Hatori remained silent, not exactly sure what to say about it all. He never, ever thought that Kyou would remember, and here he was, remembering. How, Hatori had no idea.

 

“How could he have known?” Hatori whispered, more to himself than the other occupant in the room.  


“I don't know, Hatori, but something happened. Something had to have happened. There's no other way for him to have known. No one would have told him!” Yuki replied.

 

“Yes, I understand that but-”

 

“Yuki.” A shaky voice came from the doorway, and both Yuki and Hatori looked to see Kyou standing there, still in his work uniform, and a bit disheveled. 

 

“Kyou, what are you doing here?” Yuki asked, wide-eyed, shocked, but happy to see the orange-haired teen.

 

“If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a coffee and have a smoke. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes.” Hatori announced, standing up. He figured he'd give Kyou and Yuki some time alone. As he walked over to the door, he glanced over at Yuki who seemed to be silently saying ' _Please, don't leave me right now_ ', but Hatori ignored it, and left the room.

 

“Tch, do you really need to act so ungrateful? Shigure called me at work, so I came here to see you.” Kyou shrugged, taking the seat that Hatori had previously occupied.

 

“Oh, well thank you. I didn't think you'd leave work for me.” Yuki smiled slightly, trying to hide his happiness.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't expect this to be something normal. And don't have any more attacks. That would probably help.” 

 

“Of course. If I could only control it, I would.”

 

They sat in silence for a little while, but it was content, and not awkward, at least for a little while. After some time, Kyou started fidgeting, almost as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

 

“Are you alright, Kyou?” Yuki finally asked.

 

“There's something...missing.”

 

“Missing? What are you talking about?” Yuki asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

 

“In my mind. There are pieces missing. I don't understand it. I feel like there's something there, something I should be remembering, but when I try, I just..can't.” Kyou sighed.

 

Yuki's eyes widened as he tried to calm his breathing. He never expected this to happen. There were so many things that everyone told him, but it was all the same. Kyou wouldn't remember. Yet here he was, struggling to put two and two together.

 

“Hey, hey! Damn rat, stop spacing out on me! What the hell is wrong with you?” Kyou asked, placing his hand on Yuki's shoulder, trying to snap him out of whatever he was in.

 

“Sorry Kyou, I was just...thinking.” Yuki replied, his eyes traveling over to Kyou's hand, which hadn't moved, and was still resting gently on his shoulder.

 

“Sorry.” Kyou replied, when he realized that Yuki was staring at his hand, and moved it.

 

“Did something...happen between us?” Kyou asked cautiously, almost as if he didn't want to scare Yuki away.

 

“Kyou, I-”

 

“Well, isn't this nice. To see one cousin visiting the other in the hospital. Especially when these two hate each other.”

 

“A...Akito!”

 

**XOXOXOXOXO**

 

Tohru was panicking. 

 

She went with Yuki and Shigure (and Hatori) to the hospital, but had a bit of a panic attack seeing Yuki in the state he was in, and was taken to another room to lay down for a bit. The nurses were worried she would have a panic attack.

 

'He'll be okay, Honda-san.' One of the nurses told her with a smile, leading her to a bed and telling her that he was going to get a glass of water for her.

 

It wasn't that Tohru didn't believe the nurse. She did, she truly did. She just couldn't stand the fact that Yuki was the one who needed attention, yet here she was, laying in a hospital bed.

 

'Oh Yuki-kun, please be okay.'

 

**XOXOXOXOXO**

 

“Hello, Yuki.” Akito greeted as he smiled at the younger male, making his way over to him in strides

 

“Hello, _Kyou_.” He greeted the cat with malice in his voice. Obviously not liking the fact that he was there.

 

“Hello,” Yuki paused for a moment, looking over at Kyou. The cat seemed a bit...misplaced. It looked as though Kyou wanted to do something, but was unsure how to do it.

 

'Could it be because he knows in his heart that something happened between Akito? Could he want to..protect me?' Yuki asked himself, almost smiling. Almost. He knew if he were to smile, Akito would think something was up, and Yuki didn't want to admit anything to him.

 

“How are you feeling, Yuki? I rushed over the moment I heard you were here.” Akito sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Yuki's hand to his own. Yuki wanted to shiver at the icy feel of Akito's skin. He briefly wondered how and why Akito always felt so cold. Yuki always _joked_ that it was because of Akito's ice cold heart.

 

“I'm okay.” Yuki replied, trying to keep his answers short. Although his gaze was on Akito, he was watching Kyou from the corner of his eyes. He saw how Kyou reacted when Akito took his hand. The orange tops hands had clenched slightly.

 

“What are _you_ still doing here?” Akito asked, turning to Kyou, who was still sitting in the chair, not making a sound.

 

“I was just about to leave anyway. I got sent home from work early because my boss said I should go so and see my _sick_ cousin. I was sent home, so I figured it'd be a waste not to go.” Kyou replied, slowly standing up. He watched Yuki's eyes for a moment. Watched how they widened slightly in immense fear as Kyou began to walk to the door.

 

'No. Please Kyou. Please. You told me you'd never let me be alone with him again. Don't leave. Please.' Yuki begged inside of his mind. When Kyou had his memories in tact, the cat had promised never to let Yuki be alone with Akito. Despite the fact that his memories were gone, Yuki always believed that Kyou would keep his promises.

 

“Well? Be off then!” Akito replied, anger apparent in his voice, even though it was steady and calm.

 

“Bye Yuki,” Kyou paused, almost like he was stalling. “See you at home.” 

 

The door opened and Hatori entered, and Kyou gave Yuki one last glance before leaving.

 

 

 

 

So. About Kyou promising not to leave Yuki alone...Do you think subconsciously, he knew and purposely waited for Hatori to come back? Or was it all just a great coincidence?   


You know what pairing I like in this series? Hatori/Yuki. Why? I'm not quite sure...But I think it's incredibly sweet...Don't worry, it's not like that in this story. Their relationship is strictly platonic. Hatori almost see's Yuki like a little brother he wants to protect with everything he has!


	7. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

So I've been trying to find some good KyoXYuki. All I seem to be finding are those annoying OC fics where there's another girl instead of Tohru...soooo annoying! All I want to do is read some fanfiction :(

Anyway, onto the chapter! Enjoy.

"Oh, hello Akito. I wasn't aware that you would be here." Hatori stated, walking briskly over to the pair. He handed Yuki a styrofoam cup filled with hot, green liquid.

"What's this?" Yuki asked, furrowing his brows in confusion as he looked at the cups contents and then back at Hatori.

"Green tea. I know how much you like it, so I figured I'd get you one while I was getting a coffee for myself." Hatori replied.

Akito's eyes narrowed when he realized both Sohma's seemed to have momentarily forgotten he was there. Not something Akito liked. He believed he should be the focus of everyone's attention, all the time, regardless of what was going on. He was the head of the family, after all.

"I can't come to visit my dear Yuki? When he's sick and in the hospital?" Akito added in, making sure both Sohma's were paying attention, watching as Yuki took a sip. His eyes were glued to Yuki's lips, and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for Akito.

When Yuki noticed the intense stare, he stopped, and put the cup down gently, feeling extremely uncomfortable that Akito was sitting so close, and watching him so intently. He was extremely relieved that Hatori was in the room with him.

'Did Kyou...wait for Hatori? No...no he couldn't have possibly remembered his promise. It had to have been a coincidence.' Yuki thought, shaking his head in sadness.

"I suppose. Will I be taking you back home with me?" Hatori asked. He was just about ready to go, anyway.

'Please take him Hatori...' Yuki begged inside his mind, hoping Hatori would somehow understand his silent plea, and take Akito away. Far away.

"Not if you're leaving now. I'd like to spend some time with him." Akito replied, Holding on tighter to Yuki's hand.

"I'll wait for you. I'd rather take you back with me, instead of calling one of the drivers to come pick you up. I'm here, anyway, and we're both going to the same place, so it isn't a problem. I'd rather you not stay here too long, anyway. You should be resting, as should Yuki." Hatori explained.

"Fine, have a seat." Akito's eyes narrowed, not happy that he'd have to spend time with Yuki while the other man sat around and supervised.

"Yuki, you must be careful about your attacks. If you have too many you're going to have to move back to the main house so Hatori can keep and eye on you. I'm sure you wouldn't want that. I'm sure you don't want to lose what little independence you have, am I correct, Yuki?"

"N...no," Yuki took a deep breath. He couldn't lose his composure now. Not in front of Akito. Not when he was trying to prove that he didn't need to go back to the main house. Not when he wanted to prove how tough he is.

"I'm okay, Akito. This doesn't happen often. Hatori knows that. This was just a rare occurrence, and I'm perfectly fine now." The youngest Sohma in the room set his eyes upon Hatori, silently pleading with the older man to agree.

"Yes Akito, he's right. I think it's just a bit of stress. Work, being nervous about starting college-"

"Kyou." Akito stated.

The other two Sohma's in the room were silent, both knowing it was the truth, but not willing to admit it, and unsure if Akito had actually said Kyou's name.

"It's him isn't it? He's doing this to you. It's because of him that you had this attack. All because you two had that disgusting relationship," Akito's grip on Yuki's hand tightened, and he began to dig his nails into Yuki's skin.

"No! No Akito-" Yuki began,starting to panic. He had to defend himself. He had to defend Kyou. Yuki didn't care what Akito did to him, as long as Kyou was safe. As long as Kyou would be okay. That was all that mattered to Yuki.

"Yes," He looked over at Hatori, "Did you even erase his memories, Hatori? Or did you go against my demands?" Akito was almost shouting now, and beginning to scare the young man who was in the bed.

"Akito, I can assure you that I did. Kyou has no memory of what happened between them. The depressing look upon Yuki's face should have given that away. Now you need to stop yelling. You're scaring Yuki. He doesn't need any more stress than he already has." Hatori stated, staying as calm as he could. He had to stop Akito now, because the man would keep going. He would hurt Yuki, and he would force Yuki into another attack. Not something that Yuki needed at the moment.

Yuki didn't say anything. When Akito calmed down, he pulled his hand away, frowning when he saw some red marks from Akito's nails. There was a little bit of blood as well, because Akito dug his nails too hard into his skin.

"Come now. Let's leave Yuki to rest." Hatori said as he stood up, gathering whatever he had brought with him. Akito stood up as well, walking over to the open door that Hatori was holding.

"Goodbye Yuki. I do hope you'll come visit me very soon. If not, I'll have to come see you at Shigure's." He walked to the doorway, and kept his back to Yuki, but spoke up one more time.

"Oh, and Yuki? Tell Kyou I said hello."

XOXOXOXOXO

"I'll never leave you alone with him. And even if it's not me, it'll be someone else. I'll make sure of it. You and Akito will never be alone again, I promise you this." Kyou said as he leaned over and kissed Yuki's lips. It was gentle, just what Yuki needed at the moment.

"Thank you." Yuki said as he cuddled close to Kyou, burying his head into the other Sohma's chest, inhaling the clean scent that seemed to be radiating off of him.

"Kyou, I..." Yuki paused, almost as if he was unsure if he should say it.

"Yes?" Kyou pressed.

"I lo-"

Kyou's eyes opened up, awakening him from the dream he was having.

When he had returned from the hospital, he had a very uneasy feeling. So, he did what he normally did when he had to think. He went up to the roof. It was his sanctuary.

He didn't mean to fall asleep. He had been doing that a lot lately. He was never one to randomly fall asleep, but lately, it had been happened a lot. Too much. He was just so damn tired lately, and every single time he'd remember what he'd dreamed about. It was always a dream about Yuki. Some sort of twisted dream that felt more like reality than anything else he had ever dreamed.

"There has to be a reason behind them. It's feels to real too be a dream. I have to figure out what's going on."

XOXOXOXOXO

Yuki was released from the hospital the next day, and had gone home feeling completely healthy.

"Welcome back, Yuki-kun." Tohru greeted, smiling. She had cooked his favorite breakfast meal as a sort of 'welcome back' gift.

"Thank you, Honda-san." He smiled as he took his seat next to Kyou.

"Of course Yuki-kun. It's no problem. I'm just so happy you're okay. We all are." She smiled warmly. She really was happy, and was happy when she found out that Kyou had visited Yuki on his own. It warmed her heart and made her believe that Kyou would one day remember.

'Just hang in there, Yuki-kun. Kyou-kun will remember! I know he will. Just have hope.'

"So are you three excited about starting your classes on Monday?" Shigure asked, deciding to change the subject when he noticed the slight tension in the room.

"Yes! I can't wait. We're all going to the bookstore at school tomorrow to get the books for our classes!" Tohru said. It was Thursday, and classes would start on Monday. They didn't have a class everyday, and decided to take two classes together. Since they were freshmen, they'd start out mainly take their general courses. So they were taking 'College Survival Skills' and 'Intro to Psychology together.(1)

"Good, good. And Tohru-kun, you'll make an excellent teacher! All those little boys will have crushes on you."

"Thank you Shigure." She blushed, playing with her food.

"Ah, and Yuki, have you decided what field of psychology you'll be going into yet?" Shigure asked, turning to the gray-haired Sohma.

"Psychology? That's what you're majoring in?" Kyou asked softly, and suddenly, all eyes were on him.

"Ye...yeah. I've had a lot of...experiences in different things. I want to help people. I thought it would be a good field. Preferably with children." Yuki replied, unsure if he should really be answering the orange-haired teen.

"Oh, well it...it suits you." Kyou responded slowly, almost as if he knew he shouldn't be talking. He felt so strange, having everyone's eyes on him, but he got the sudden desire to talk to Yuki. To tell him something. He just couldn't remember what.

"I'll be in my room. I have work in a little while, so I'm just going to go and get ready." Kyou said as he excused himself from the table, slowly making his way up the stairs and to his room. Once Kyou was gone, Tohru and Shigure looked over at Yuki.

"I'm...I have work too. I'll be in my room, getting ready.

 

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hatori." Akito called out. The older Sohma had finished with Akito's check up, and was writing a few things down.

"Yes, Akito?"

"Why is it that the monster seems to be...protective of my dear Yuki? He hasn't remembered, and never will, so what exactly is going on?" Akito asked. He didn't like seeing Kyou in the same room with Yuki. He was worried that Kyou was remembered, which he knew was impossible, but he couldn't help but feel worried.

"I think he was just visiting him. Shigure and Tohru did as well. Kyou is still his family, regardless of anything else. I'm sure Tohru had pushed him to go, too. You know how she is." Hatori replied, looking back down at the paper he was writing on. He didn't want to meet Akito's eyes.

"I'll believe you for now, Hatori. But the moment I find out anything different, the consequences will be much more worse this time around."

XOXOXOXOXO

(1) Not sure if any of you here are in college (or were in college) but there are general courses you have to take. English classes, math, Into to Psychology, etc. So I figured I'd have these three take some classes together!

I know it's been forever since I've updated! I'm so sorry. I decided at the very last minute to go back to school for my Masters...so things are hectic. Aside from my actual full time job, I work in a retail store part time (I worked there while in college, and when I got my career job, I decided to stay because I like the job/can always use extra money), and since it's the holidays, I work more...so between two jobs and school, it's been hectic!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	8. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Yuki was happy to be home.

Even if that meant that Kyo was around almost all the time.

Being home was a lot better than being at the hospital.

Yuki hated those walls. Hated the colors. Hated the smells. Hated the way that everyone looked at him. The way that everyone seemed to pity him, and feel bad for him. The way that the nurses seemed to act like they glass when they were around him. Hated how they acted that he was a fragile, weak little being.

He hated it.

He hated being weak!

He hated that everyone thought he was weak.

Like they thought he couldn't handle things on his own.

If things continued they way they did, Yuki would begin to believe them.

It was the first day at college, and to say that Tohru was excited, would be a huge understatement!

She was prancing around the house, making sure the guys were awake, fed well, and ready! She was pestering them the night before, making sure they had all their text books, pens and anything else they'd need was neatly packed in their book bags.

This morning, she woke up extra early to make sure she and the guys had a good breakfast to get them ready for the day.

Shigure sat in the kitchen, reading the paper and laughing as he watched the teens get ready for their new adventure in life.

Kyo and Yuki, however, weren't quite as perky.

That wasn't to say they weren't excited about their first day of classes at college, but they weren't nearly as excited as their hyper female friend.

"How can you be so excited? It's just school!" Kyo barked, finishing up his breakfast, before pushing his bowl aside.

"Kyo, don't be so mean to her. Let her be." Yuki replied, grabbing his bowl and Kyo's, and placing them in the sink.

"School is great Kyo-kun! This is the first step in what we're going to be doing for the rest of our lives! It's very exciting." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The orange teen waver her off, walking towards the door. "I'll meet you outside. Hurry up and don't take long!" He added in, leaving the room.

"Have fun Kyon-Kyon! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Shigure sang, smiling as he watched the annoyed cat sulk out of the room.

"Yuki-kun, are you sure you're going to be okay? You feel okay right? No fever? And you can breath okay?" Tohru asked, her tone suddenly full of worry. Yuki had just been released from the hospital after an asthma attack, and she wanted to make sure he'd be perfectly okay at school. She didn't want him to suddenly pass out and transform. That would be catastrophic!

Yuki smiled. He was flattered that Tohru was so concerned.

"Yes, Honda-san, I'm fine. Now lets get going before our dear cat has a breakdown waiting for us."

They had gotten to campus in good time, and quickly found what building they were looking for, where they'd have their first class (Thanks to Tohru, who had studied the school map for weeks, memorizing where everything was).

"Here it is," Tohru smiled, pointing at the number on the door, "S13." She led the way in, looking around. There weren't too many people there yet (they were fairly early, and most students didn't show up until the last minute, or were late(1)).

"Yun Yun? Is that you?" A familiar voice called out, causing Yuki to look to the back of the class, where a former classmate from high school was leisurely sitting.

"Kakeru? Is that you?" Yuki questioned, confused, followed by a smile and friendly 'hello' from Tohru, and a grunt and shrug from Kyou. The trio walked over to him as he stood up.

"What a coincidence that we're all taking this class!" Kakeru smiled, poking Yuki on the forehead.

"I thought you were going to America for college Kakeru-kun, what happened?" Tohru asked as they all took a seat in the back.

"I was, but my scholarship fell through. I'm working on getting it all taken care of, but I didn't want to lose any time or credits, so I'm going here for this semester and next." He explained. At graduation, everyone had announce what they had planned after graduation (If they were going to college, or already had a job set up, what college they were going for, and for what). Kakeru was planning on studying fashion in New York City.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kakeru, I hope everything works out well for you." Yuki replied, smiling slightly. Kakeru had become a good friend of Yuki's in high school. While Yuki was the president of the student council, Kakeru was his vice president. They had gotten along quite well.

"It will! And now that just means we can spend some more time together, princess Yuki." Kakeru teased, ruffling the rats hair, causing Yuki to laugh slightly and shrug away.

Kyo's eyes narrowed in annoyance, as his heart sped up. He watched closely as Yuki and Kakeru talked (and Tohru occasionally adding something to the conversation). For some reason he didn't like the way that Kakeru looked at Yuki. Or the way Kakeru would touch Yuki, tease him, tousle his hair and call him various names (princess Yuki, Yun Yun). It bothered Kyo to no end and he had no reason why.

By the time the professor came in and class started, Kyo was seething.

Two weeks went by, and much to Kyo's displeasure, Yuki was spending a lot of time with Kakeru. Since they actually shared two classes, Yuki and Kakeru did a lot of studying together.

Ever since Yuki had began hanging out with Kakeru, he seemed a bit happier, and less depressed. He definitely seemed a lot brighter. His eyes held a bit more happiness than normal too.

However, it worried Kyo.

For some reason, it really bothered him that Kakeru was the one making Yuki feel that way.

Kyo hadn't dreamed of Yuki for two weeks.

"So she really broke up with you? For that?" Yuki replied to his friend, resting his back on the seat. The pair had gone to a new fast food restaurant that was known for it's milkshakes. They had met there, done their homework, and were now relaxing and having a shake.

"Yeah, well, it's fine. I guess I'm better off anyway, if something like that would set her off." He shrugged, finishing up his shake and standing up. Noticing Yuki was done with his shake, he took that as well and threw them both in the garbage.

"Come on Yun Yun, I'll take you home." He smiled, watching his friend gather his things. He had to admit, although he was sad he couldn't go to America this semester, he enjoyed the time he was spending with Yuki.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked as his friend held the door to his car open.

"Letting you in first, princess." He smiled.

"How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me that?!" Yuki asked, sitting inside and shutting the door. A few seconds later, Kakeru got into the drivers seat.

"Come on Yun Yun! I can't help it sometimes. You're just so pretty." He teased.

"I'm not pretty, Kakeru. Girls are pretty. I'm not a girl."

"Well do you like girls, Yuki." Kakeru asked, suddenly changing the subject and becoming a lot more serious.

"Wha-" Yuki gasped, caught by surprise.

"I knew it!" Kakeru cheered.

"No! I'm-" Yuki began, and was interrupted again.

"I talked about this with Machi(2). She didn't think you are, but I had all the facts! You never let girls very close to you. You never had a girlfriend. You find a girl as nice and pretty as Tohru, and you call her a 'mother figure'. It all adds up!" Kakeru felt proud of himself.

"Kakeru, that's not it. That's not why I don't have a girlfriend..." Yuki trailed off. He couldn't tell Kakeru about the curse! But was it really the curse that kept Yuki away from girls? Sure, Kakeru was right about Tohru...but...

He never really questioned his sexuality. Yes, he loved (and still does!) Kyo. He loved everything that they had together. He loved having sex with him, kissing him, cuddling, talking.

He missed him.

'What have I been doing?' I've been hanging out with Kakeru so much, I haven't even been thinking about Kyo.' Yuki frowned. It was true. He barely even thought about Kyo. He didn't feel nearly as sad and brokenhearted as he had been.

"You okay Yun Yun? You haven't said much. I'm okay with everything! Really I am! I'm relieved, actually."

"Huh? Relieved? What do you mean?" Yuki asked, his friend snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh look! We're here! See you in class tomorrow, Yun Yun." Kakeru smiled as Yuki opened the car door and got out.

"Wait? What do you mean Kakeru! Tell me!" Before he got a response, Kakeru was speeding off.

When Yuki got inside, he smiled as he saw Kyo asleep, on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Kyo. I've been neglecting you. I promised you that I wouldn't give up on you, but sometimes it's so hard." He whispered, sitting on the edge of the couch, playing with the stray strands of hair that were falling into Kyo's face.

"I can't give up on you. Even though Hatori said it was impossible for you to remember, I'll still hold onto the hope that you will. I love you, Kyo." He said as he leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on Kyo's forehead.

That night, Kyo had a dream.

Kakeru Manabe is only in the comic, but I thought he may be relevant in this story. He's also pretty awesome! And yes, he does call Yuki 'Princess Yuki' at times. He jokes that Yuki is effeminate.

Is Kakeru going to try to make a move on Yuki? Maybe. Maybe not, haha. Just remember this is a Kyo/Yuki story though!

(1) When I was in college, this seemed to be the norm (I was early for class 99% of the time)

(2) Machi is Kakeru's half sister, also only in the manga.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it was a long wait! My apologizes.


End file.
